


Sex Education Part 2

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [58]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: Keith gets stressed and frustrated by Thace's recommendations. Lance gains a better understanding of what his responsibilities are, and just how lucky he is.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 34
Kudos: 174





	Sex Education Part 2

Lance enters the private exam room to find his spouse in a chair, wrapped up in a blanket, pants on the floor. Talk about alarming. Behind him, Krolia doesn’t seem to react at all, which is somehow worse and not better.

“What, the fuck, is going on in here?” Lance frowns, eyes narrowing at Thace. They’re a little puffy, and he knows they look a little red. He’d meant to fix his face before leaving Allura, but being summoned by Krolia to the medical ward rapidly shifted his priorities.

Which is definitely justified, given the scene before him. The footrests on that chair are ominous to say the least.

“Routine exam. Everyone gets one.” Keith holds out a hand, and Lance hands him his pants, thinking that's what he wanted. However, Keith looks almost wounded, though he accepts the pants and redresses. Realizing that he misunderstood, Lance kisses the top of his head, rubbing the base of one of his ears. Settling in a bit better, Keith pulls the blanket back over his lap.

“Sorry to pull you away from your sister,” Keith mutters, nosing against his side.

“Later.” Lance keeps a hand in Keith's hair as he sits on the arm of the chair.

“Yes, because it’s time for Thace to embarrass us together.” The young Galra huffs, blows his bangs out of his face.

“It is indeed, your Majesties. Royal Advisor Krolia-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going, I’m going.” The warrior woman leaves, though not before giving Lance a baleful look.

Once Krolia is gone, Thace pulls up a chair. “So here’s where we’re at right now. Keith is rapidly nearing sexual maturity. This is a scan of a healthy uterus, ovaries, and fallopian tubes from a young Galra roughly halfway between seasons-” Thace holds up a datapad. “And this-” He pulls up a scan on the monitor. “-is yours, Keith.”

They’re almost exactly the same to Lance. And surprisingly similar to an Altean’s. He never would have guessed, given how different they are on the outside.

Thace indicates the walls of Keith’s uterus. “This is your uterine lining. It’s much thicker than that of the example. Looking at this, I’d estimate your season will begin in about two movements, but you’ll likely be sexually receptive in about half that. 

Now, for the complication. Despite not having mated, he is already bonding with you, your Majesty-”

“Lance. You can just call me Lance.”

Thace nods, continues. He ignores Keith’s smile. Lance does not, reaching around to brush a thumb down Keith’s far cheek, kissing the top of his head again. Maybe it's that touch of red quintessence in his cells, but Lance just _knows_ Keith needs his affection right now. “What this means is that you will have a window of only a few days in which you should mate-”

“Wait, shouldn’t we mate during my season? I thought-”

“Ordinarily, yes.” Thace scrolls through his datapad, looking at the results of Keith’s blood tests. “Mating during your first season produces the strongest bond possible in our species. However, looking at your hormone levels, I advise you to do it either before or after. If you mate during your season, you're looking at something approaching dependent, possibly even parasitic in nature, which, as a medical professional, I cannot recommend. 

“That brings us to our next point: I strongly recommend that you have sex _before_ his season. Since you’re already bonding, Keith, it would be highly distressing, emotionally, for you not to have Lance with you during your season. Given the newness and precariousness of an unconsummated bond, it could be detrimental for your relationship for the two of you to be separated while you’re so vulnerable. Premature bonds are extremely delicate, and we must proceed with caution.”

“So- So when exactly should we…” Keith tucks his knees up tight against his chest, still uncomfortable, both from the earlier invasion of his privacy and the conversation.

“Whenever you feel ready. This is an act that needs to be entirely voluntary, regardless of your feelings for one another. The ramifications otherwise are traumatic. The combination of devotion and fear can-”

Lance steps in. His hand slips to Keith’s back where he’s stiffened in the chair. “That’s not going to happen. I would never be careless enough to hurt Keith, and Keith is smart enough to know what he’s ready for.”

Not at all appeased, Keith scowls at his friend. “So what you’re telling me is that I have to mate with Lance within a specific movement, but we also can’t force it, because that would be bad. But if I’m not ready, we can’t mate during my season because _that_ would be bad, _and_ we can’t be apart during my season because that would _also_ be bad.”

“That’s… Unfortunately, yes. That’s where we’re at right now.”

“Wonderful. I’m leaving now.” 

“Okay.” Thace lets him go. “I’ll send you copies of your bloods and scans. You should take a look at my notes.”

Just like that, Keith stalks out of the exam room, taking the blanket with him.

Lance goes to follow, but Thace stops him. “I’d like to speak to you alone, Lance.” 

A pair of garnet eyes stare into his, one part sad, one part cautious. Nodding, Lance kisses Keith’s cheek. “Can you wait for me outside for a few minutes?”

“Whatever.” Ouch. If Keith’s like that, he definitely needs a good, solid hug.

Once Keith is gone, Thace’s smile fades. “Before I begin, I want to say I know it’s not your fault.”

“Okay…” Lance sits in Keith’s chair.

“Keith is my friend. He’s like a kit to everyone here, and it's wonderful to see how he’s grown into himself in the last few decaphoebs, and especially since leaving Daibazaal, but the truth is… He was alone for eleven decaphoebs. Do you know what happens to kits when they’re alone that long?”

Lance shakes his head, not willing to speak. This is going to be even less pleasant than the last conversation.

“They go feral, and become like wild animals. Their quality of life is virtually nonexistent. Rehabilitation is rare, and never perfect. My mate has met kits like this over the course of his service and- The choices that sometimes have to be made are neither pleasant, nor easy.”

“Oh.” Lance gulps. It’s been a while since he’d thought about a life without Keith in it. The idea that it could so easily have been reality, and in such a horrible way, hurts.

“We are so extremely lucky that he is able to be here with us.” Thace waits for Lance’s nod before continuing. His voice is the only thing that cuts through the stillness inspired by the conversation. “But there are complications that come from his upbringing. Something traumatic and terrible happened to him when he was very young, and something undeniably cruel was perpetrated after, when he was forcibly turned over to you. These hardships mean-”

“He’ll never quite grow up. I know.”

“He’ll retain vestigial behaviors, yes.” There’s a deep sadness on Thace’s face. Lance imagines he’ll understand it better once he has children of his own. “He’ll need company, emotionally fulfilling companionship, all his life. He’s not like a normal Galra that can be without others and be content.”

“He can spend time by himself-”

“When was that? When he first arrived and was scared and alone? Any kit would huddle into corners in that situation.” Thace’s words have an edge to them, one that has Lance shrinking in his seat. The medic sighs, gently touches Lance's hand. There's an understanding in his dark red eyes, the compassion of someone whose purpose in life is to help and heal.

“I understand that it wasn’t your choice, but it is what it is. As his mate, you have a duty to care for him and love him all the days of his life. His needs are very different from yours, and it’s your responsibility to make sure those needs are met.”

“I understand. I'll make sure that he has friends and a purpose, and I'll learn how to be the best mate I can be... On that note, I should probably get back to him.”

“Yes. One last thing.” Thace stands. “You should talk to him about having kits this season. It’s an important milestone within our society, and for you, it will go a long way toward earning the people’s respect. And, honestly? He’s healthy enough to go for it. Talk it over and decide for certain, now that we know he’s well enough. Make a decision together, and we’ll proceed however you both see fit.”

Lance nods, leaves Thace to clean up. Out in the main room, Keith’s standing quietly, waiting for him. “Hey. I, uh. I'm sorry for throwing a fit in there.”

Lance wraps his spouse in his arms, lets Keith melt against his frame. Judging by the Galra’s tight grip and the purr thrumming in his throat, Lance’s presence was sorely missed, despite the grumpy attitude only minutes ago. “Nevermind. Cranky or not, I’m glad you’re with us, beloved.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Keith sighs, lashes fluttering against Lance’s neck. He’s gotten taller, Lance realizes. They’re about the same height now.

“It seems we’ve got some things to talk about,” he whispers, kissing Keith’s ear when it twitches by his cheek.

“Later. Please?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. It was just invasive, that’s all. It was important to do.”

“As long as you’re okay. I have some stuff I’m not quite ready to talk about, too. For now, let’s just get some lunch and-”

“I want to go home,” Keith says, sudden and decided. “My childhood home.”

“Yes. Of course. I’d love to see your home.” Lance draws back, but keeps an arm around his spouse, leading them through halls, back out into free air. “Do you want to go right now or…?”

“No, no. Just… before we leave. For now I want to go back and find a sunny spot to nap in, then I think I'll go visit Shiro and my mother.”

“You really missed them, huh?” 

“Yeah… I missed _you_ , earlier. I woke up and didn’t know where you were.”

“Sorry. I did wake you before I left to tell you I was leaving, but I guess you forgot when you fell back asleep.”

“Seems I did. Is Allura okay?”

“...We’ll talk about it later. It’s… I need to make my peace with everything first. And I need to call Altea. It’s not- It’s not the worst thing that could happen, but it isn’t good, and it breaks my heart.”

“Is her kit okay?”

“Yes.” Lance finds a smile. “Her baby is fine. Allura is… mostly fine. Later, alright?” He bites his lip, thinking of his sister and the tragedy she’s enduring. The tragedy that Keith’s endured. “Let’s just go back to the den and cuddle up with BleepBloop. I really want to hold you right now.”

“Well, I’m not gonna complain, but you’re worrying me.” Keith keeps a tight grip on his hand, unwilling to let him go for even a moment. "Are we okay?"

“We are more than okay, beloved. I just don’t know how long I’ll have you, and I need to treasure you while you’re here.”

"Now I’m really worried.” Keith sighs. “But I need to treasure you while you’re here, too. I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, Keith. Now and forever.”

“Now and forever.”

There's a bit of anxiety buzzing in Lance's veins. There are choices that need to be made, ones that might not be easy for either of them, ones that might even be painful. Still, he has Keith, and no matter what paths they have to follow, they'll walk them together, side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time on Love After the Fact: Overwhelmed by expectations, worries, and personal desires, Keith seeks the counsel of his family. Meanwhile, Lance reaches out to his father.


End file.
